


Tied To You

by KittieValentine



Category: MGSV - Fandom, MGSV:TTP, Metal Gear Solid, Metal Gear Solid V, Phantom Pain - Fandom
Genre: Bad Dreams, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Ocelot - Freeform, cuddles in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieValentine/pseuds/KittieValentine
Summary: 'I discover, broken dreams fix themselves when you're with me... I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'' alive with you' Tied to You by The Knocks





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,  
> Been a while since my last fic, it gets a little difficult to write when I'm at university but I'm gonna begin writing one-shot lyric fics as was suggested to me.
> 
> This first one is a little fluff between Phantom Pain Ocelot and the Reader as they share sweet little moments in bed, I really hope you enjoy it and please leave feedback (be gentle, I'm sensitive, joking) and give me your song suggestions!

There's a slight sheen of sweat coating Ocelot's matured body as he clenches his knuckles within yours above your head, stroking your cheek with the back of his other. He gently thrusts a few more times, riding out his own climax before looking into your E/C eyes breathlessly. He runs his hand from your cheek and along your heaving torso, your own hand following. You're tied to him by his silk, red scarf. He brings his head down, resting his soft lips against yours in an appreciative kiss that seems to ignite an adrenaline inside of you. The kiss deepens into something much more carnal and when he finally breaks it, you are both gasping for breath again.  
"Ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя таким живым" he murmurs in a low gravelly voice as he unties the bond that keeps you together. You feel a prickly heat across your cheeks, like a schoolgirl crush only with your commanding officer that settles beside you, wrapping you in a warm blanket of soft kisses that send you drifting into a peaceful sleep.

~  
There's a sheen of sweat on Ocelot's body; his temperature is sky-rocketing; his breath is irregular. He tosses from side to side, grimacing in what looks like fear. He sees it.   
Colonel Volgin holding your delicate frame by your neck, your skin searing from electrical volts travelling through your limbs that have now become limp. He drops you and you collapse on the floor, your breaths shallow and your heartbeat almost gone. The young Major draws his gun and aims. 

He sits bolt upright, his entire body tense, his grey eyes wide with fright.  
"Adamska, what's wrong?!" his erratic movements startle you but you manage to wrap your arms around him tight to let him know you are there.   
"Adamska, look at me," he responds to your demand and looks in your direction. His fear and torment slowly disappears as he recognises the gentle kisses you apply to his square jawline, his heavy pants becoming relaxed sighs of lust. He rubs his hand along your slender back, pulling you closer to him but before anything can develop, you give him a gentle peck in the corner of his mouth.  
"Just broken dreams" you tell him.  
He chuckles in his throat, "they seem to fix themselves when you're with me." You giggle in reply.  
"Well what can I say? I guess I'm tied to you and I'm never cutting the rope." 

 

Ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя таким живым - You make me feel so alive


End file.
